


'Baby won't listen' Protocol

by Bwubble



Series: Marvel Oneshots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gore, May's death, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bwubble/pseuds/Bwubble
Summary: Peter has the tendency to hide the fact that he is hurt. Tony knows that, and tries to keep up with his lies.He may, or may not has installed some protocols for when Pete gets hurt.





	'Baby won't listen' Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, this one has a little bit of gore in it, and also mentions of May's death. So beware!

Peter's webshooters make a little 'swoosh' sound every time he shoots out a web.  
Normally, he is all out for patrolling. Heck, he loves it. The feeling of flying through the sky, the beautiful view of the city, the praise he gets when he saves someone, that happy feeling inside of his chest.  
All in all, patrol is awesome.  
Except for those minor details when he gets hurt. Those are just easie meanie meesly problems.  
Like this stab wound in his side. Just _a little one_ , just to stress it.  
He grunts as he feels the metallic blood dripping down his side. He is starting to contemplate if he should call Mister Stark. It's a battle between himself.   
One side of him says he should, he needs medical attendance after all. But on the other side, Mister Stark is probably busy.  
He just doesn't want to be a _bother_ , that's all.  
The guy's a genius billionaire, he probably has better things to do than to tend to a little vigilante who can't look out for himself.  
In the end it is Karen who makes the cut for him. "Peter. It seems that you are suffering from a lethal stab wound in your left side. Should I alert Mr. Stark for you?"  
Peter shakes his head, which was a very bad idea. The movement makes him dizzy and his vision sways. He almost misses the building when he aims for it with his webs. "Nono no no, Karen, I don't think that's a good idea, I mean he-"  
He gets interrupted by his AI. "Initiating the 'Baby Won't Listen' protocol. Contacting Mr. Stark."  
"Karen! No -"  
"Hey, kid. What's skedaddling?"  
Peter almost misses another building and missed the street by a couple of inches. "Mr. Stark. Please don't say that again." He sees Tony roll his eyes from the corner of his vision.  
"No can do Peter. I think it's a pretty good greeting, don't you?"   
Peter didn't reply.  
"Why am I blessed on a day like this with a call from you?"  
Peter roughly lands on the roof a building. He tears of his mask, taking a deep breath and falls to the ground. Vague tinkering can be heard in the background of Tony's audio, and he suspects the man is probably still working. "Ehm, it's nothing. Karen called you, even though I told her not to."  
There was a silence on the other end for a couple of seconds, in which Peter webbed up his side in attempt to stop the blood. A sigh followed, coming from Tony.  
"Peter, you know I have a running screen of your vitals right in front of me?"  
The boy didn't respond.  
"Just come to the tower kid. Please."  
Peter just responded with a quiet 'Yes Mr. Stark' before the call ended. He swore he could hear Tony mutter something before the connection broke.   
_"This kid is gonna be the cause of all my fucking grey hairs."_

Peter smashes into the tower. He doesn't care that he broke the window, and it seems that Tony doesn't either.   
The man himself was waiting for Peter with his arms crosses and an angry look on his face. He grabs Peter's arm to steady the boy when he trips and almost falls over. Carefully, as not to touch his wound, he starts guiding Peter towards the elevator.  
"Mr. Stark, I-"  
"No Peter." Tony interrupted. They reached the elevator and Friday set it into movement, knowing exactly where to take them. "I don't wanna hear it."  
"Mr. Stark, I-" Peter tries again. "-I'm sor-"  
He gets interrupted once more by Tony. "I don't wanna hear it right now, kid. First we gotta need to patch you up. After that, you're gonna tell me everything, capsice?"  
They reached the med-bay, Peter now leaning against Tony like he was his last life line. Which, in some way, could be true.  
The genius guides him inside, and lays him down on one of the beds.  
"But I-"  
"Friday, please call Bruce for me and tell him to come down here." Then, he adressing Peter. "Look kid. I'm not mad or anything, but it would be nice if you like, told me when you are dying, instead of having your AI tell me."  
Peter nodded, but didn't say anything.  
They sat in silence for a couple of moments, before Bruce not so quietly entered the med-bay.  
The poor scientist hurried inside, expecting a bleeding out teen and a stressing Tony. When he saw the couple by one of the beds, his face paled a little, but both Peter and Tony didn't miss the small sigh of relief. "What has happened to you this time, Peter?" He said, although he could see _exactly_ what has happened. The webbing and the blood didn't help much at hiding it either.  
He started gathering the right supplies, before walking towards the two of them.  
"I got stabbed, -" Peter said, ignoring Tony murmuring 'No shit Sherlock'. "There were too many guys and I wasn't exactly paying all that much attention. Before I knew it, one of them managed to get through and stabbed me."  
That caught Tony's attention. He looked at Peter as Bruce started working to patch him up. "What happened? Normally you're all attention when there is even a little bit of action."  
Peter didn't reply. He hissed when Bruce poured web dissolver over his side, but didn't say anything.  
Tony put a hand on his shoulder. "Kid?"  
Peter avoided Tony's gaze and sighed. They both noticed Peter didn't do anything about the man's hand on his shoulder. "It was Flash, he..."  
Tony tried to catch Peter's eyes. "He what? You gotta be more specific Pete."  
Peter looked straight at Tony. His mentor noticed the tears that were gathering in the kid's eyes.  
"He said that... That..." He trailed off.  
Tony squeezed Peter's shoulder in encouragement.  
Peter took a deep sigh and tried again. "He said that Aunt May and Uncle Ben should be glad that they got rid of me and that they're dead."  
Tony's mouth fell open. Literally. He noticed that Bruce had stopped and softly called out to Friday. "Fri, please get Nat for me." He saw that the wound was all fixed up an turned to Peter.  
"Listen up kid." Peter carefully avoided his gaze. "We aren't gonna do anything about this if you don't want us to, but you gotta tell us when stuff like this happens."  
They barely noticed Natasha coming in. The spy searched the room, saw the couple of them and a distraught, slightly green looking Bruce. Without words, she took him by the arm and out of the room.  
"Hey. Kiddo. I'm not mad, okay? I know what it's like to not have people listen to you, so we'll do this your way, but you gotta get on one line with me, okay?"  
Peter didn't answer for a moment, but then he slowly nodded. He had tears silently dripping down his face, but they both didn't do anything about it.  
Tony grabbed the boy's chin and turned Peter's face towards him. "That ain't gonna cut it kid. I need a verbal response."  
The boy nodded. "Okay Dad."  
_Silence._  
Tony was the first one to say something. "Okay, _what_ , kid."  
Peter blushed, both of his statement and the fact that Tony didn't say anything about it. "Okay, I will tell you when Flash does something again."  
Tony nodded and smiled at him. "Good. Now get some rest. God knows you'll need it." He stood up, walking towards the door. However, before he walked out, he turned back to the now almost sleeping boy. "Peter?"  
"Hmm?" Came the sluggish response.  
"Goodnight son."   
Peter smiled and replied. "Goodnight dad."


End file.
